Some Call This Fate
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: What happens when Raven meets a so-called "stranger" in a club and alcohol is included? And what happens when Beast Boy wants a challenge? R&R, please. No flames. Reviews will determine story's fate. NOW WITH A PROLOGUE! Better than it sounds in this summary. Promise.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**AN:** All righty, so…I've been going through A LOT of real life stuff...well, crap to be honest. I was hoping that I'd be able to write an upbeat story despite my rather sour and down mood as of late. So! Here it goes…

Be kind please. May become a full-fledged story, but for right now I'm thinking just a two-shot. Its fate will depend on amount of reviews received.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story…

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End  
**

* * *

"Damn it, Garfield, why did you have to go and do that!? You couldn't just leave well enough alone! You couldn't just leave _**her**_ alone!" Raven screamed, the control she'd worked so hard to gain over her emotions quickly slipping.

"Raven, nothing happened!" Garfield said defensively. His heart pounded in his chest so hard he'd thought that it was probably audible. His nails bit into his palms despite his gloves and his brows, which were usually turned upwards in his normal charismatic manner, were drawn tightly together. "I promise you nothing happened between Terra and I!"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I saw her kissing you!"

An exasperated breath left him. "Ok, fine! But _**she kissed me**_, Raven, not the other way around. If you would've stuck around and hadn't teleported right back here to Titans Tower you would've seen me throw her off of me for Christ's sake!"

The two titans stood their ground, a scowl on each of their faces, tension rolling off of them in waves. It was a stalemate, even Garfield knew that he wouldn't and couldn't win this battle against his girlfriend. _If I can even call her that anymore,_ he thought.

"Would you rather call Terra your girlfriend, Gar?" Raven spat accusingly and Garfield stumbled back as though physically hit, a hand instinctively moving to cover his chest. Raven shook her head. "You don't have a right to your privacy anymore, Garfield. Not after what I saw. And if I'd been reading your thoughts these past months, I would have been able to keep you from going after _her_."

He was still now, eyes closed, jaw clenched, his breathing no longer coming in great puffs that fueled his anger but had quickly changed to slow, shallow ones. The pain was indescribable. As though she _had_ reached into his chest and squeezed his heart with all her supernatural might. Raven had never taken to reading his thoughts on purpose before now. She had said that she would only pickup certain tidbits of his thoughts from time to time about they bored her for the most part. _"Nothing more than static," she had told him._

"Raven…if you can't honestly believe that Terra means absolutely nothing to me anymore…if you don't know how much you truly mean to..."

"You wouldn't have gone to her if she didn't mean anything to you," Raven interrupted her voice too calm and controlled for his liking. The underlying message held within it made the pain increase and caused him to lean heavily against the back of the Common Room couch.

"Raven…"

"No, Gar. This is it. I can't trust you anymore."

"Don't do this," he said and wasn't a tad bit surprised by the desperation within his voice. "You don't know the whole tru…"

"It's over."

Those two words had the impact that a ten ton weight would have upon Gar as he felt himself move to sit down upon the back of the couch only to watch Raven turn away from him, envelop herself in black power, and teleport out of a room which she could have just as easily walked out.

Gar wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the spot she'd just been standing, or how long his hand pressed itself over the wounded area just over his heart. He didn't know how long it was until he let the tears and sobs of the loss of his real love wrack his body until his sides hurt.

And his own pain was so great; that he wasn't aware of his friend's watching him on a camera monitor and of the clicking the device made as it focused upon the disheartening scene…or of the sound of Raven's own sobs in her room.

The team disbanded only a few months after the break-up and Gar never saw Raven unless they absolutely had to because of their shared friendship with Victor, Dick, and Kori.

* * *

**AN: **Dun dun dun...

Ok, what'd you guys think of the Prologue?


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Wings Will Mend

**AN:**All righty, so…I've been going through A LOT of real life stuff...well, crap to be honest. So updating may not be terribly consistent. For that I do apologize.

I am sick at the moment so I have time on my hands and that's why I've updated so quickly. This was first posted as chapter 1, but I felt that more explanation was needed before just jumping into this and that's why I wrote the Prologue.

And yes, the truth about what did in fact occur between Terra and Beast Boy will be revealed in good time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just the idea for the story.

* * *

**Chapter I: Broken Wings Will Mend**

* * *

**5 years later...**

How in the hell had she been talked into this? The last thing she enjoyed was a crowded club packed with people who were far too drunk for their own good to even be standing. No, being at home on her oh so comfortable couch with a good book was definitely more her style and preferred nightly activity.. Seriously, how the hell did she allow Kori to drag her out to this damn club!?

Yes, she could've said no but that would've just caused a tidal wave of pleas and tears from her friend so, saying yes was just easier. Besides, Kori was really Raven's only friend who had known her for so long. And while Kori's free spirit was currently even more wild than normal tonight - _Guess getting proposed to will do that to a woman_ - Raven knew that Kori would protect her should some creep try to start something. Not that Raven couldn't take care of herself, of course, but she preferred not to draw rely on her powers anymore.

She wasn't naïve in the knowledge that what she was drinking – her third Long Island Ice Tea – was in fact probably a bad decision in itself.

There weren't any cute men in the club, despite Star's insistence that Raven was just being "too picky". With a sigh and another long sip of her delicious alcoholic beverage, Raven decided that perhaps she was being…too "uptight" regarding her standards of eligible men.

Besides, the alcohol _was_ having it's desired effect of letting Raven actually feel relaxed and there was a fairly attractive young man who Kori had pointed out had been eyeing her, not that Raven would admit that her friend. She could just see a disastrous introduction being made if Raven did decide to say something.

"Come friend Raven, let us dance!" Kori yelled cheerily over the thumping bass of the music in the club and Raven hesitated momentarily. "C'mon! Please!?"

"Yeah, sure, Star!" Raven yelled back, agreeing to her friend's pleas, and then downed the rest of her drink. _Here's to new experiences, right? _After all, this was a special night for her friend.

The shock that she could feel radiating off Kori was almost overwhelming. Not wanting to miss her opportunity or risk Raven changing her mind, Kori's vice-like grip wrapped about Raven's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor with a squeal of utter delight.

They were older now and since defeating Trigon, Raven had gotten a hold of her powers to where being in such a crowded and cramped location didn't send her powers into over drive and cause her to make things spontaneously combust or shatter into tiny fragments.

But there was one who seemed to refuse to let her powers be so settled. When it was absolutely necessary for her to have to be around Garfield he was usually extra annoying, despite his maturity over the years he _was_ still Beast Boy. Somehow, he just knew how to get underneath her skin and what buttons to push.

She had also made Victor make changes to her holographic ring. Raven made her hair stay long, but the purple hue to it was more noticeable in the black strands and she actually gave herself straight across bangs to hide her Shakra stone when she wasn't wearing the special piece of jewelry. Also, her eyes were now an electric blue and a hint of color was always on her cheeks so that she wouldn't look so pale to people.

It wasn't too long before Raven realized that a strange man was now rather close to her. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that said man was the one that had been eyeing her all night from the other side of the bar.

He wasn't bad looking. His hair was styled high and tight and under the black light it looked like there was a bit of a frosted green color tipped upon his dark sandy blonde hair. He had whiskers on his chin, a five o'clock shadow on his face and defined cheek bones. His eyes were a bright blue as well. _He looks familiar._

She felt his lips graze her ear, "I—"

"Do not talk," Raven instructed as she felt his hands move to her hips. _Men always say the wrong thing._

"Then how does one become your friend?"

"Either make me laugh or make me orgasm," Raven replied quickly, knowing that she hardly laughed and the last person she had even thought about letting close enough to pleasure her, well that had just been a thought after all...it had never come to fruition after...

"What if I can do both?" the stranger replied in a cocky tone, breaking into her thought process and she was surprised to find herself glad for it.

"Then you will become my very good friend," Raven replied and couldn't help the small laugh that had escaped her.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so, what do you guys think...?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Past in the Present

**AN:** I am pleased to know that people are enjoying this story. I've decided to make this be a story that I finish. I can't guarantee tons of chapters, but I will most certainly do my best to keep this one rolling.

This chapter is more from Gar's point of view. I'll most likely be switching off each chapter and I want to kind of give each character – Victor, Dick, and Kori – their own parts. If you guys would also like that, let me know via PM or through a review.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Teen Titans, although IF I did the show would still be going. I only own the idea for this story. C'est la vie…

* * *

**Chapter II: The Past in the Present**

* * *

Gar couldn't believe it. He had heard the news float over his old Titan's communicator, first from Dick and Kori and then from Vic. Seem Dick had finally decided to man up and propose to Kori, who from the sounds of it, had all but yelled her answer to the question at the top of her lungs. The image of her response and Dick's happy albeit slightly embarrassed face made Gar chuckle heartily.

He had eagerly answered yes to being one of Dick's groomsmen and wasn't insulted at not being asked to be the Best Man. Besides, Victor was more reliable anyway and Dick would never forgive Gar if he became absentminded and misplaced the wedding ring.

However, after the cheerful communications had ended, reality began to set in. A wedding meant that he'd have to spend time with Raven. Ok, maybe not tons of time _with_ her, but definitely _around_ her. Sure, they were tolerant for the most part of one another, civil even, but sometimes Gar just couldn't help but put his foot in his mouth like old times and it'd become a blast from the past in no time from Raven.

He sat at his desk and sighed deeply. It seemed like everyone was with someone. Dick and Kori were going to get married. Victor and Susan had wed only the year before and were actually expecting their first child thanks to some super cool science stuff that Gar still couldn't quite grasp nor did he feel the need to because he was so stoked to be an Uncle.

But, where was his lover, his one and only? _Gone. You lost her a long time ago,_ came the thought quicker than he could stop it and that familiar twinge of pain occurred in his chest. If anything, he was sure that Raven hated him more now than ever had before they had gotten together.

_If only she had taken the time to listen to me,_ he thought as he had some many times over the past five years.

No one cared to wear the holographic rings around one another. They had all grown up together and accepted each other with their oddities. Besides, services like marriages and births were performed at one of the Tower's.

Everyone had returned to their old names – except Raven and Starfire. Raven was now referred to as Rachel Roth and Starfire had shortened Koriand'r to just Kori. Robin was back to Richard "Dick" Grayson. Cyborg was back to Victor Stone. And Beast Boy, well, he was back to Garfield Logan.

People at the zoo at which he worked knew him as the fun-loving and passionate zookeeper. He always wondered how they would feel about him if he were to show them that he could transform into every single animal that they had in the zoo, even the fake dinosaurs that were in the more kid friendly area. The only animals the Jump City Zoo didn't have on display was…_the beast_.

No, to his colleagues he was Gar, the goofy guy with a short haircut with frosty green tipped hair, an elaborate sense of humor, a nice easy going smile, and a likeable personality. He was normal in their eyes.

He was no more than scrawny string bean out of his friends. He'd shot up to being six feet five inches tall. He'd bulked up and was "buffed out", weighing in at a reasonable 175 pounds. Yes, gone was the lanky teenager who had been the shortest member of the group for as long as he could remember in his younger years. And his voice, once nasally and high-pitched, was now smooth as silk and had a gentle timbre to it.

With a sharp shake of his head, Gar made his decision. Vic couldn't go out to celebrate because he was helping look after his beloved Susan. Dick was planning a more romantic evening once Kori got back from telling Raven – he still had superior hearing and had picked up that useful piece of information over the coms.

_So, no more moping! You're a good looking guy and you need to cut loose tonight! Go out and celebrate for your friends,_ he thought with a smile. Yes, it was definitely time to go to the club and look for a young lady to have a good time with.

* * *

Gar had cleaned up and after charming his way through the line, using his dashing smile to basically cut, he got inside and headed towards the bar. He only drank when celebrating and two of his closest friends getting hitched was definitely cause for a celebratory drink…or two. And once he'd gotten his drink and paid the bartender, his nearly phosphorescent blue eyes began searching the club and it wasn't long until he spotted a very attractive woman.

What first caught his eye were her lips – bee stung lips that formed a perfect cupid's bow. Eyes that were bright and when he made it a point to lock their gazes just for a split second, he guessed that she was high educated. Her body language indicated that this wasn't her natural habitat – _Habitat? Man, I need to get out of the zoo more often_ – and that her friend, who he just got glimpses of since she never seemed to be off the dance floor, had probably been the one to drag her out.

Her hair was interesting under the lighting, a black-ish blue with a violet hue it seemed. She was dressed in hip hugging jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Rather casual, but she definitely had the natural sex appeal to pull of such a laid back style. Gar was entranced by this stranger, this beauty, and he couldn't help but stare.

His hopes of meeting her leapt heavenward when he saw her being dragged to the dance floor by…_Kori_!? _IF that's Kori then that means that woman is…_

"Raven." He heart clenched when he spoke her name.

Oh yes, he was going to make his move now. The lighting on the dance floor was a mixture of black lights and flashing strobe lights that would probably cause someone in the club to have a seizure sooner or later. It would mean a good cover and he let the animal in him plan his route to and from Raven, or as his brain was currently thinking of her, his prey.

Gar made his way through the people and soon he was dancing up right behind Raven – or was it Rachel tonight? – and he boldly leaned down, making his lips level with her ear.

"I—"

"Do not talk," he heard Raven instruct and for a brief moment he thought that she had heard his thoughts and knew it was him. But he realized that she was relaxed enough to allow his strong hands to move down along her hips.

He smirked. "Then how does one become your friend?"

"Either make me laugh or make me orgasm," she shot back and his smirk turned into a grin. _I wonder what one would have to do to become her best friend…_

"What if I can do both?" he replied in a confident tone.

"Then you will become my very good friend," he heard her saw and caught the melodic little laugh that had escaped her beautiful lips.

"I've just made you laugh so I am half way there, aren't I?" Gar said boldly, his arms wrapping about her waist, pulling her closer as they began to gyrate to the music together.

She seemed to freeze but only for a moment before giving back in to the rhythm. "I suppose so."

"You know, some may call this fate…" Gar said, smiling.

"Oh?" She glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with his own in curiosity it seemed. "Why's that?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but the lights returned to normal and he heard a woman gasp. He looked away from Raven only to see Kori standing not three feet from them, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Beast Boy!?" Kori said, shocked and then looked to Raven.

He felt himself being shoved off and he let his grasp around her loosen so she could turn around to look at him, both of them saying nothing, watching the other, waiting for a reaction.

"I don't call this fate," Raven said finally, her tone icy. "I call this bad timing."

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I know, a cliffy. Will Raven forgive Gar for his deception? How will the rest of this reunion play out? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking Through The Ice

**AN:** I am pleased to know that people are enjoying this story. Thank you for all your reviews and follows. I've decided to make this be a story that I finish. I can't guarantee tons of chapters, but I will most certainly do my best to keep this one rolling.

This chapter alternates from Raven's point of view to Gar's. I'll most likely be switching off each chapter and I want to kind of give each character – Victor, Dick, and Kori – their own parts. If you guys would also like that, let me know via PM or through a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, although IF I did the show would still be going. I only own the idea for this story. Such is life…

* * *

**Chapter III: Breaking Through The Ice**

* * *

"I've just made you laugh so I am half way there, aren't I?" The man said boldly, his arms wrapping about her waist, pulling her closer as they began to gyrate to the music together. She felt warm, secure, _safe_ in the embrace.

But then Raven realized what he was implying and froze but only for a moment before giving back in to the rhythm. "I suppose so."

"You know, some may call this fate…" He said in a smooth tone.

"Oh?" She glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with his own beautiful sapphire orbs. "Why's that?"

Raven was eagerly awaiting this young man's reply to her question but the lights suddenly returned to normal and she heard a woman gasp – Kori gasp. She looked over to see Kori standing not three feet from them, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. _What's wrong with…_

"Beast Boy!?" Kori said, shocked and then looked to Raven.

_Oh. My. Gods._

Raven tapped into her powers just a tiny bit to shove him off and she let his grasp around her loosen so she could turn around to look at him, both of them saying nothing, watching the other, waiting for a reaction.

"I don't call this fate," Raven said finally, her tone icy. "I call this bad timing."

_He looks so wounded, _said one of the emotions in her head.

"Garfield. Outside. Now," came Raven's clipped words and all he could bring himself to do was nod. He **did** look wounded "I may be a bit, Kori."

* * *

He could've killed her. Ok, maybe not kill her because Dick would hunt him down and kill him, but he could've seriously maimed Kori for the very unpleasant interruption.

That familiar pain was spreading through his chest as he looked into Raven's eyes, searching them, knowing his own were full of a desperate plea – _Don't leave. Not yet. Not again._

"Garfield. Outside. Now," came Raven's clipped words and all he could bring himself to do was nod. "I may be a bit, Kori."

He sighed deeply as he stood aside and let Raven lead him through the crowd of people. He ignored the looks he got from other men, the one that said "Lucky S.O.B." and "He's going to score." No, his focus was on the tips of his brown leather boots as he hung his head in shame.

He was still looking down as the chill of the night air blasted against his warm skin, signaling their arrival in the parking lot. Raven's footsteps stopped and he forced himself to look up to her – well, look at her, seeing how he towered above her now.

_Help me find the right words,_he thought as he opened his mouth.

"Gar…"

"Raven…"

They stopped, watching the other. He cleared his throat and motioned with his hand for Raven to go ahead and start, preparing himself for another berating and belittling by her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked simply.

"I didn't know it was you until I saw Kori drag you onto the dance floor," he began, looking hard into the blackness of the asphalt below their feet. "I just saw a beautiful woman who I couldn't stop staring at and who I wanted to get to know. And when I realized it was you…" Gar found that he had to look at her now, something in him wouldn't let him cower with his next words. "I wanted to remember how it was when we were Raven and Beast Boy…not Rachel and Garfield, the ex's who can't stand one another."

There. He had told her nothing but the truth and stood his ground in silence.

"I don't…I can…stand you," Raven said, her voice a whisper on the wind. But he still had his super human hearing, although it was next to impossible to make out anything in a club with a blaring bass.

"Wh-What?" he asked, feeling something in him begin to rise up, something that made him stand a little straighter.

"I can stand you, Gar," Raven repeated but loud enough for him to hear.

"I was going to tell you it was me, Raven. But you shhh-ed me."

Raven gave a single nod. "Yes, that I did. How…nevermind."

Gar's head quirked to the right in curiosity.

"What?"

"I…I couldn't read you. Normally with everyone I know, despite the control over my powers, I can get thoughts off of them but tonight…you were…silent," Raven said, her brows drawn together in a clear expression of uncertainty.

A hand moved to rub at the back of Gar's neck in a sheepish manner and then, once again, those forces inside made him stop the action.

"I learned to be…still," he said simply. Ok, he wanted to draw this conversation out. It had been so long since they had just talked and not have to fight off one another's barbs.

"Still." Raven repeated.

"Yes," he replied simply and saw the ghost of an amused smile form on Raven's luscious lips.

"And how did the hyper Beast Boy I once knew manage that?"

He felt himself smile. "That's a long story."

"Well, I could use some fresh air, I have been drinking…" Raven said, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "Besides, whatever can make you 'still' is definitely worth knowing."

Gar couldn't help the grin, couldn't help the feeling of triumph, but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to walk with her.

"The park?" He said as he held his hand out to her. She hesitated. "I don't bite. Anymore."

That ghost of a smile decided to turn into a full-fledged grin. "Well, in that case."

People define scoring in different ways. Or at least, Gar did, because at this moment, with his hand once more holding her own, he considered this to be the greatest "score", the greatest treasure of them all.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, what did you think of chapter 3? Review please. No flames.


	5. Chapter 4: Learn To Be Still

**AN:** I am pleased to know that people are enjoying this story. Thank you for all your reviews and follows. I've decided to make this be a story that I finish. I can't guarantee tons of chapters, but I will most certainly do my best to keep this one rolling.

This chapter alternates from Raven's point of view to Gar's. I'll most likely be switching off each chapter and I want to kind of give each character – Victor, Dick, and Kori – their own parts. If you guys would also like that, let me know via PM or through a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, although IF I did the show would still be going & Raven and BB would've gotten together right after Terra was turned to stone.

I only own the idea for this story. Damn…

* * *

**Chapter IV: Learn To Be Still**

* * *

Beast Boy could not help but fidget with his free hand as he began to walk with his beloved Raven through the park, just like old times. He wasn't sure if she would like what he was about to tell her, that the past wasn't as cut and dry as he had made it seem to his friends, which he was sure Kori had retold to Raven at some point. He didn't mind that Kori had, it was in her nature after all and she did mean well for the most part.

"So, Garfield, how did you 'learn to be still'? You actually have me quite puzzled about this occurrence," Raven admitted as she looked towards him.

"Me puzzle you? Any chance I could get that in writing?" He asked with a smirk and received a bump to his arm.

"I'm serious."

The smirk turned into a grin. "Me too."

Raven laughed. _She actually laughed! Twice now!_, he thought happily.

"C'mon Gar, tell me."

"Well, if you insist," He began and took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. "What did Kori tell you, if anything?"

Raven came to a halt. "What makes you think she told me anything?"

Gar felt his expression change and he knew what it was saying loud and clear – _What or when doesn't Kori repeat what she's heard to you?_

Raven sighed in defeat. "Fine." A deep sigh left her as she began walking once again. "She told me that you left the city, needed to get away. She told me that Dick told her that you went back to your 'roots'."

"We really need to work on secrecy between our group of friends," He murmured then sighed. "Well, that was the nutshell version, the quick explanation. You may not like the long explanation, Rae."

"Nevertheless, I want to hear it, Garfield."

"Ok..Six months after the breakup…

I needed to run, to be free of this human masquerade, to feel the earth under paws, hooves, whatever would get me away from the family that had dissipated just as easily as my first family…like The Doom Patrol…

I wanted freedom. Animals were free. BUT, there was one form that I felt the most free in, the one that didn't concern itself with human emotions or thoughts. The one that would give me the black out from society that I was craving. The Beast.

I felt myself tearing off my uniform as I burst into the forest on the outskirts of Jump City and then the familiar cracking, snapping, pulling, and every other sensation that came with transforming was occurring.

The Beast was mad. He was usually fueled by rage and pain and I had plenty of that. The black out period was me supposedly ripping up or splintering every tree that got in my way as I ran. You might've heard about it. I gave in and according to Dick, he said it wasn't until I had leapt into the Atlantic that he stopped hearing about sightings of a massive monster.

I do not remember how I got there, but I awoke in human form many, many months later in the African village where I had been with my parents when first contracting the virus that turned me into what I am. There was this old Wiseman just…standing above me, eyebrows set in a disapproving way, mouth in a straight line. He kind of reminded me of you when you use to get really peeved at me."

He couldn't help the chuckle that left him at the memory.

"He spoke to me in his native tongue. I didn't really remember the dialect so most of it was guessing and that got rather frustrating after a while. I could feel the Beast coming to the surface when the man pressed the end of his staff to the left side of my chest, chanting something, and just as quickly as the feeling began, it left.

I was completely floored. How could a total stranger control the monster I'd been for months in a matter of seconds with a stick and a few magical words. Oh, uh, no offense…"

"None taken, Gar. Go on," Raven said calmly.

"He said, in perfect English, 'Be still, young one' and I was thinking that that was definitely easier said than done. He would purposefully aggravate me, push my buttons, and each time he would use the staff and the words. Then the day came when he didn't. He just kept having me repeat the chant he had been saying to me over the months and all of a sudden, I felt myself slowing, becoming calmer, the effects of the change reversing."

He smiled and glanced to her.

"I became still and have managed to stay that way. I mean, it took another year and a half before I felt confident enough to come back to Jump City and reconnect with everyone, but I knew I could handle it."

"Wow."

A brow rose. "Wow is all you've got?"

"Yes. I'm still…processing all of this, Garfield," Raven answered honestly.

Gar's smile widened. "Process away, Rae."

* * *

**AN:** So, what'd you think of the new chapter? Please R&R! Thanks! =D


End file.
